


七二三

by InsaneDream- (Minahoshiko)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 诺俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minahoshiko/pseuds/InsaneDream-
Summary: 诺俊现背合集
Relationships: Huang Renjun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Blind to you

【001】

演唱会结束后黄仁俊就总是副心神不宁的样子，李帝努看着他小巧的手指在练习室的地板上点了有一刻钟，嘴里时不时呢喃着自言自语。李帝努凑过去的时候黄仁俊惊了一下说出了今晚最后一句碎碎念。声音很轻，但还是被听到了。

他说：怎么办。

“什么怎么办？”

李帝努探究的看着他。黄仁俊这才摇摇头示意他自己没事。

“你最近怎么了？”

黄仁俊摇头，拳头握起砸在了李帝努小臂紧实的肌肉上，转移话题：“不早了，回去吧。”

回宿舍的路上黄仁俊突然提出要吃拉面。不像某位离了拉面不能活的上海队友，黄仁俊不是对拉面有执念的人，李帝努同样。但他们在路过便利店时还是走进去了。

锡纸盒里，面汤被煮得咕嘟嘟冒泡，规律得聚集后破裂，散发出诱人的香气。李帝努拿着筷子时不时翻动着拉面。两份。

“安慰安慰我吧。”

李帝努对着拉面突兀的开口。

“你又怎么了？”

一阵无言。在屏幕上滑动的手指停下，黄仁俊抬头看向他。他刚才的语气不好，但李帝努不是那种斤斤计较的人。

“也分一点关心给我吧，仁俊。”

李帝努的嘴角勾起，眉眼弯弯。虽说是在笑着，然而黄仁俊知道这是他心情不好时惯常的皮笑肉不笑。他慌神了。

“什么意思？”。

“我的行程你从不看吧。”

“所以？”

李帝努叹息了一声，说道：“我要从the show下车了。”

黄仁俊怔住了，“什么时候？”

李帝努说了日期，黄仁俊却率先惊慌起来，翻着自己的航班行程，随后眉心扭在一起，表情比他本人得知要下车那天还要凄怆。

黄仁俊张了张嘴，一时间不知道该说些什么。李帝努知道，在他宣布下车的同一时间，黄仁俊会呆在和他有一小时时差的家里。

拉面机的提示音适时地打破了沉默，李帝努端起自己那碗朝餐桌走去。

“还疼吗？”

李帝努伸手指了指黄仁俊的眉头。那里曾经有条狰狞的伤口，诞生在黑洞洞的舞台下，鲜血顺着挺拔的眉骨流成一条小河，直到他心里。

事故发生时他在后台手忙脚乱的换衣服，直到音乐响起人没到齐才意识到发生了什么。在开始倒计时的最后的初恋里，那个轻盈的彼得潘没能飞上天。

这可是他们的第一场演唱会。那天结束黄仁俊闷在他怀里很久。久到李帝努怀疑他是不是想把自己闷死。黄仁俊抬头时，李帝努没看到盈满泪水的眼眶，除了略微有些失神，它们甚至都没有泛起好看的粉红，那么胸口温热的湿意只是吐息带来的错觉。

现在，那块伤口已经愈合得不被人察觉了，只有用力去看才能看见。

“不疼，我也是个男人好吧？”

黄仁俊说得风轻云淡，仿佛这件事没发生在他身上过。他吸溜了最后一口面，满足呼了口气。李帝努吃得慢，歪头思考片刻决定相信他说的话。

“那个，你难过吗？”

黄仁俊像是下了很大决心问出口。问得暧昧，但他相信李帝努能听懂他的意思。

李帝努喝了口汤，眯着眼睛透过模糊的窗户看向远方。

“难过。”

黄仁俊没料到他这么直白，撇了撇嘴决定不再说话了。他抬手在靠近他那面的窗户上随意滑动，温度差留在玻璃上的雾气让他可以随意的涂写。

李帝努朝他那边探过去，“你写了什么？”

殷红的指尖迅速在玻璃上涂抹，“没什么。”

黄仁俊不是那么好懂的人，堆砌的细节才能推测出他的全貌，可当事人总是试图毁尸灭迹，那么就没办法了。

回去的路上也是沉默更多。李帝努也陪着他沉默。他觉得自己越发朝着自己的人设靠近，温顺的接受了主人的一切。

“都这个时间了，会被骂吧。”

黄仁俊说得迫切，可脸上毫无做错事的慌张，懒散的靠着墙壁。这样连带着李帝努也无所谓起来，手在包里随意的翻找着钥匙，哪怕是站在门口找上半个小时也无关紧要。

感应灯熄灭，李帝努刚要弄出点声音，一下子被从身后搂住。

黄仁俊抱着他，手臂勉强在他胸口汇合，随后勒紧。他小心又卑微地蹭着他的后背，像只撒娇的小动物那样。但这只小生命受伤了，许久才慢慢吐出一句话：

“好痛。”

李帝努悬起的心放下，在黑暗里抑制住想要笑的心情。

黄仁俊是个坏哥哥，他什么都没教好自己。

【002】

#

明明合照时还搭了肩膀，现在黄仁俊绕过自己同道英金嬉闹，李泰容搭着他走远了。

是刚才拉了他一下所以这样吗？又似乎不是。

但吵架是感情的调味剂。

李帝努这么安慰自己。

对人视而不见，是黄仁俊惯用的方法。这反而会让李帝努率先败下阵来。

哪怕黄仁俊或是他自己能歇斯底里一次。

但是他没有。

好像从他们认识起就一直会这样，为些莫名其妙的事情闹矛盾。

夏天结束那次是，这次也是。

但李帝努不想把这种情况定性为吵架，那应该是激烈疯狂的指代。他们甚至都没有说一句重话，就这样不明不白的冷战了。

年末的待机室总是乱糟糟的，即便在这样的氛围里，还是有人能悠哉的坐下吃东西。

黄仁俊和朴志晟靠着坐在角落的沙发里。黄仁俊小手拿着勺子小口吃着纸杯蛋糕，被cody撩起的刘海并没有让他在视觉上有多强势，无焦点的视线、鼓动的腮帮与下意识嘟起的唇瓣让他看着有些呆滞。黄仁俊一向吃不了那么多，还剩三分之一时他的眉头皱起来，挖蛋糕的频率减慢，李帝努知道他不想吃了。

换做以前，黄仁俊会把蛋糕强硬的塞进自己手里，美名其曰不要浪费食物。如果他们是在宿舍里吃东西，那李帝努会指指嘴巴让他喂自己。现在，黄仁俊仍然试图做相同的事情，只不过对象是比他小两岁的弟弟而不是小一个月的爱人。

李帝努觉得身份或许对黄仁俊来说没什么意义，只要现在有人能帮他吃下这小块蛋糕，那么他就能对他展露笑颜。

没心没肺的小骗子。

#

今天李帝努的白色西装里什么都没穿。不规则的材料让他抬手就能露出年轻结实的肉体。

台下的粉丝会激动疯吧。

黄仁俊也是。

如果不是吵架，他本可以将冻得发紫的手伸进真空的西装里，肆意的按压在漂亮的腹肌上，游走点火，冰得对方连连后退。随后李帝努将他圈在怀里，眼睛弯成好看的月牙型。

他们可以在待机室的更衣间里，在慌乱紧张的节奏里偷偷交换一个稍纵即逝的亲吻，毕竟是要工作的，更多的还是要留到私下里做。

但怎么办，现在，他们连手都没法牵。

是怎么开始的？黄仁俊也不记得了。或是不好说。

他得承认自己是个怪人。宽容的消化了一切不满，但所有消解都是假象，怨念在堆积，直到爆发成为灾难。

他们都是这样。他们真是太奇怪了。

也许是真的爱着，所以才会这样。

【003】

Empathy

共感

李帝努其实在更早的时间里就知道这个次。或许是在冗长复杂的出道会议上，又或是英语老师的作业里。

但他也一直相信人与人之间的悲欢并不相通。往大了说他们都处在断裂的宇宙星系里，他没法知道黄仁俊的全部。每当想到这里，他就恨不得钻进他的脑子里，好好看看他在想什么。

李帝努在休假的下午踱步进入黄仁俊的房间，门没锁，甚至没有关紧，黄仁俊一手笔记本一手ipad忙得很。在他进来后也只是给了他一眼就又低下头在平板上涂涂画画。

“还有软糖吗？我的吃完了。”

“在柜子里。”

李帝努拿了袋蓝莓味的凑到他身旁，黄仁俊又在画眼睛。他似乎是对人的五官有某种特别的爱好，李帝努曾经建议他画些人体，并且乐于做他的模特，但换来了一顿打。黄仁俊认为他在炫耀，其实没有，他只是像只公孔雀那样用肉体来吸引更多的关注罢了。

黄仁俊点了香薰，鼻间尽是草木的清香。闭上眼，如果有足够的想象力，那么他们现在就躺在某片森林的荫影下。他们越过荆棘去往无人之境，可以尽情享受的午后……

都是遥不可及的。李帝努在彻底沦陷前睁开眼，身旁仍是对他不理不睬的黄仁俊。

不知道是香薰安神还是床太舒服了，李帝努在静谧的空间里昏昏欲睡。

大概是老天对他白日睡觉的惩罚，他睡得极不安稳，还做梦了。他梦到黄仁俊和威神的成员们站在一起，用他不怎么能听懂的中文有说有笑。李帝努试图引起他的注意，却得到的是冷冰冰的眼神。在这场围观的最后，黄仁俊和他的中国朋友们走了，头也不回，只留下一个绝决的背影。

你不要走。

李帝努想冲上去将他追回却被钉在原地，徒劳的伸出手看着他远去。

这是个噩梦。李帝努擦了擦额头上的薄汗认定。

李帝努醒来时天已经暗下来了，屋子黑漆漆的没有另一个人的身影。

黄仁俊真的走了。李帝努第一反应是这个。

也许是善心大发，黄仁俊走前还帮他盖了被子。

他迟钝的大脑乱七八糟，看天色黄仁俊这时候大概能到东北老家了。他开始思考把他追回来的可能性有多大，直到看了准确时间才结束乱想。黄仁俊不在飞机上，也不在吉林老家，他是去电台了。

因为语言障碍，李帝努并不怎么听黄仁俊的电台，但今天无论如何他想听到他的声音。现实最坏的情况就是噩梦成真，他对于黄仁俊的此刻急于确认。

李帝努打开电台时，节目早就开始了。最先入耳的不是迫切想听到的声音，正在放的是最近回归前辈的歌。

那不是句多引人注意的词，却一下子戳了他的心。

“우린 아름답고 참 슬픈 사이야.”

【004】

如果起得来，黄仁俊想去看看新年第一天的日出。即便大概率是一个人去。

他查好时间，定了闹钟就钻进暖和的被窝里。

就在对看日出这样美好的的期待里，他却做了噩梦。

梦里一只蛇将他裹缠，黄仁俊感觉自己被挤得快不能呼吸了。

他是被吓醒的，又或是窒息前的自救。

黄仁俊醒过来，睁眼就是李帝努的脸。对方搂着他，呼吸平缓，还在舒服的睡眠中。黄仁俊不知道他什么时候过来的，就这么悄悄的跑进他房间里，爬上他的床，享受他前几天刚买的鹅绒被。

呼吸错乱，在完全失去节奏的下一秒，罪魁祸首睁眼。揉了揉眼睛，声音沙哑地嘟哝着：

“怎么醒了？”

“你怎么过来的？”

李帝努不答话，闭着眼想继续睡。

“说话啊！”

黄仁俊坐起身来轻轻推了他一下。

“还能怎么过来？走过来。”起身带了冷气进来，李帝努哆嗦了一下一把将人拉回被窝。

“我们在吵架你知道吧？”

黄仁俊埋在他怀里闷声说着，尾音上扬，听着反而像是在撒娇。李帝努蹭了蹭他细软的发丝轻笑了一声。

“知道。”

“但我们这样不行啊。”黄仁俊看着李帝努说。“粉丝都看出来了。”

“那还要继续吗？”

李帝努反问，他看上去彻底醒过来了，甚至有些认真的在发问。

没有什么是打一炮不能解决的，不行就两炮。

李帝努是这么想的，黄仁俊也这么想。李帝努边拆开新一盒安全套边问道：“我们多久没做了？”黄仁俊歪着头思考，斯条慢理的解开睡衣扣子，“是很久了。”

不知道是太久没做了还是吵架，从扩张开始就是不愉快的。但李帝努记得每一个让他情动的地方。他耐心的将吻留在黄仁俊身上，在心脏下方的肋骨上吻得尤为多。

李帝努靠在黄仁俊耳畔亲吻他的脖颈，哄骗他将硬挺的大家伙吞下去。黄仁俊紧咬下唇克制自己不要发出太色情的声音，但之后有人比他还要矜持。李帝努平缓地抽送着，对性虔诚得像是信教徒。又或是即将成为合格丈夫的杜洛瓦，温柔却毫无激情，例行公事般做爱。

“你完了，李Jeno。”

“又怎么？”李帝努停下动作。

“就是完了。”

黄仁俊更气了，翻了个白眼不打算继续下去了，他抬起腰试图将性器从自己身体里抽出去，这反而换来对方使坏的一推到底，他咬紧牙关才不至于让惨叫溢出口。

“嗯？”李帝努对黄仁俊隐忍的样子视而不见，勾着嘴角、瞪大眼睛颇为无辜地看着他。

黄仁俊扶着腰拿他没办法，进退两难之下，小声用怒音冲人吼：“搞快点！”

“遵命，我的......”

“敢叫公主你就死定了！”

“仁俊尼......”

明明还没动几下，他们都出了汗，所以他们不喜欢在冬天的空调房里做爱，干燥又容易热过头。

加大力度的抽动将甬道搅得燥热又异常敏感，黄仁俊能感受到身体里的东西愈发胀大，那东西以前有这么大吗？他不记得了。但他不排斥这种感觉。快感如浪潮，挟持了他的神经，炙热的棒状物将后穴填得满满，只有这时他才有他们相爱的实感。

高潮时黄仁俊咬上李帝努的锁骨，在那里留下了一个殷红的牙印。李帝努痛得想打人，他不懂黄仁俊什么时候也开始走动物设定了，但他又舍不得，只是在圆润的屁股上捏了捏。

交叠着年轻的肉体将床弄得一团糟，也把自己弄得糟糕。

李帝努摩挲着银色的发丝，他感到怀里的人抖得不正常，直到听到小声的抽泣才发现事情不太对。

黄仁俊一直是坚强的孩子，除了在舞台上，李帝努从没看到他在私下里哭过，当然做爱除外，并且泪水也不多。

但这次是实打实的哭泣。

“为什么哭？”

“我也不知道。”

黄仁俊不知道现在自己为什么哭，就和他那天在台上不知道是一样的。

他们又开始接吻。混杂了咸涩泪水的吻并不美好，黄仁俊撕咬着李帝努的唇，舌头纠缠在一起，如同溺水般要从他的口腔中汲取氧气。

锁骨上被啃咬的印记隐隐做痛，像是咬在心上了。李帝努真的很想知道这个可爱的小脑袋里在想什么。如果能知道他在想什么。李帝努将人紧紧揽在怀里。

他该拿他怎么办，他细腻、敏感又脆弱的黄仁俊。

昏睡之际，李帝努撑着他最后一丝意识问出今晚之行的真正目的：“还吵吗？”

“不吵了。”

【005】

明明折腾了很久，可黄仁俊还是早早爬起来，顺带着把困得睁不开眼的李帝努拎上天台。

黄仁俊将热饮塞进拉拢着脑袋的李帝努手里，呼了呼被烫到的手开始分早餐。

“喜欢红豆味吧？是喜欢红豆味吧？”

黄仁俊对着牛皮纸袋研究了半天将红豆派递给他。

“仁俊给我的都会喜欢。”

即使困到神志不清，李帝努还是能说出这种黏黏糊糊的话。黄仁俊甘拜下风，举起红茶和他碰了个杯。

太阳还不见踪影，但天际已然被染成橙红，另一边，弦月带着暗蓝色的夜幕西沉。他们坐在日与夜的交界，脚下是狂欢之后尚未醒来的城市，万籁俱寂。

在准确的六点四十六分四十四秒，渐变的橘色圆盘攀升，光芒万丈，将世间万物都染成它的颜色。李帝努觉得此刻反而像是在傍晚。

黄仁俊吃了热腾腾的早餐，却还是冻得牙齿打颤。他喝了口热茶，眺望天际，缓缓开口：“我们会一直在一起吗？”

“不知道。”

“会分开吗？”

“也许吧。”

黄仁俊咯咯笑起来，在人听来却并没有几分高兴的意味。“怎么办，我们这样下去会分手呀。”他说得平淡，又仿佛下了楼他们就分手了。

“不会的。”

太阳在这一瞬完全跳出地平线，照亮全新的世界。黄仁俊转头看向李帝努，惊措的眼睛对上坚定的目光。

那天黄仁俊用手指在玻璃上写的东西，李帝努其实看到了。

被隐藏的部分在经历长久的填补后得以展示延迟的最终结果。

他写的是J♡R。

爱心画得标准又漂亮。

李帝努看到黄仁俊湿润泛红的眼眶，知道他又要哭了。他抬手用指腹抹去即将滑落的泪水，这一次还是不知道他为什么哭。

黄仁俊生气的拍开他的手，嘟着嘴自己擦干眼泪。“新年的日出有纪念意义。*” 他嚷道，试图转开话题。

“嗯。”

“刚才你许愿了吗？”

李帝努笑起来，脸上浮现高深莫测的神情。

“你猜。”

-END-

* ：虽然很丢人，但这句话原文出自《小林家的龙女仆》11P 16:57


	2. TEMPEST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给七月二十三

  
今年的雨水似乎尤其多。李帝努看着屋外下得淅沥沥，知道今天的骑行计划又泡汤了，健身房不想去，他和黄仁俊抱怨着下雨有多不好。

“有什么不好？”黄仁俊像是青春期还没结束，故意说逆反的话。“下雨了好开心！”他一下子搂住李帝努紧实的臂膀，猫一样拿额头蹭碰。他蹭得欢快，却没有得到任何回应。头顶传来带口音的中文，夹杂了些许怨气。

“黄仁俊，傻瓜。”

李帝努将人推出怀抱，推完后发现这个动作并不温柔，于是抬手在黄仁俊迷茫的眼神里理了理他乱掉的刘海。

低落的情绪瞬间辐射出去，李帝努抿嘴，试图让自己看上去正常些。黄仁俊只觉得他这副样子可爱，忍不住伸手捏他下巴上的软肉。

“不高兴？”

“没有不高兴。”

“就是不高兴。”

是与非在来回的对话里转了几轮，李帝努说累了转过头去，不再看他。黄仁俊不闹他了，手指在他凸起的骨节上逡巡。

“接下来要做什么？”

李帝努蔫蔫的望着屋外，对一切提不起兴趣。最后他倒在了床上，将脸埋进被子里。他缩在被子里很久，随后转头恶劣的说出两个字。

“睡觉。”

脱衣服时黄仁俊看着线一样持续降落的雨水，突然问李帝努米酒的味道，李帝努没心情讨论这种问题，急切地扯他的内裤，随口答了一句是米的味道。

黄仁俊被他敷衍的回答逗乐了，即便没有听到正经答案却还是配合着抬腰褪下衣物。

“你喝过吗？”

“没有。”

“提了那么多次却没有喝过？”

“下次试试。”

李帝努匆忙许下约定，将人按倒在床上。黄仁俊半躺在床上，仍旧不紧不慢的继续对话。

“但怎么说呢？或许会打破滤镜吧。樱花不是很美很浪漫吗？但樱花味的食物都很奇怪呢。你做asmr时不是试过吗？”黄仁俊在亲吻的间隙断断续续的说着，不给李帝努回答的机会就继续发问：“你说我要不要去染个粉发？”

“春天快要结束了。”

李帝努告诉他，抬起一只腿环到自己腰上。

胀痛由下身上涌，即便有准备还是疼。黄仁俊没力气说话了，整个人都在发抖，李帝努低头去咬住他微颤的嘴唇，将呼痛声全部咽下。

两个词在嘴里反复，和打在飘窗上的雨滴同一节奏。

仁饼，马格力，仁饼，马格力……

“以后都叫你仁饼好不好？”

李帝努讨好的亲吻他发热的脖颈，同他商量道。

黄仁俊没答应，轻咬下唇，烦躁的将手搭在额头上，觉得这家伙今天的话格外多。

“不回答就惩罚。”

来不及喊停性器就着残存的湿润再次挺入，慢慢推进到底。李帝努动作温柔得和他细碎的念叨一样反常，黄仁俊确定他没喝酒，甚至有股好闻的香气。但下一刻他就不这么想了。暂时的克制是暴风雨前最后的平静，黄仁俊被撞得弓起身子，徒劳的想抓住点什么。李帝努将手递给他，黄仁俊下意识打开了，理智又瞬间回归，救命稻草似的去握住。李帝努这次却置气的躲开，任凭那只小手在空气里挣扎。

身下的床铺化为阿鼻地狱，黄仁俊就要坠落了。他小声的哀求，让李帝努救他。

李帝努剩下的那点善意终于发作，骨节分明的手救起即将沉没水面的人。他们握得很紧，仿佛十指相扣可以减轻罪恶。

前端不受抚弄就吐出点粘稠的浊液顺着身体落到床单上，黄仁俊觉得痒想去触碰，被李帝努制止了，像是在和什么较劲。

黄仁俊躺在情潮里，终于明白了为什么要讨厌下雨天。被塌里仿佛积了水，凝结成不舒服的硬块。而李帝努的精力与爱好像和永不停歇的雨一样，他以为明天雨会停，随之而来的是更猛烈的风暴。

是从什么时候开始下雨的？之前有多少个晴天？黄仁俊混沌的大脑被情欲占据，完全失去了思考的能力，只能仅仅保证不说出什么奇怪的约定。于是他开始反复说不要。

“不要什么？”

突然的光亮将黑暗的房间照得煞白。闪电在遥远处炸开，传到耳中只剩一声闷响。

在一瞬的光明里黄仁俊看清了李帝努的脸。这个人在做爱时也是笑着的吗？他不记得了。

李帝努哄骗着提出不合理的要求，他让黄仁俊叫出来。

黄仁俊只觉得这个人疯了，回答依旧是不要。

李帝努对着某个位置发力，无视着爱人的意愿肆意碾磨，像是故意折磨的处刑人。

轰响的雷鸣盖住溢出的呻吟和细碎的抽泣。黄仁俊觉得自己即将昏死过去，遗言是“不要”。

//  
李帝努醒来就看到一对被平角内裤包裹严实的圆润屁股在自己眼前晃。

黄仁俊匆匆忙忙的穿衣服，T恤的另一只袖口还没穿上就忙着套裤子，单脚着地蹦了好几下才将另一条细腿塞进裤管里。李帝努舔了下嘴唇，最终将视线移开了。

李帝努知道黄仁俊在赶什么，他要在这个房子里其他人醒来前从这个房间离开，制造在自己房间睡了一晚的假象。本来的剧本是灰姑娘，演和王子约完会十二点前得回家的可怜继女。可能是昨晚太累了，他又在自己床上睡着了。

黄仁俊走前李帝努和他在门缝对视了，对方顶了下腮，瞪了他一眼，随后小心的带上了门。  
再醒来时已经快中午了，黄仁俊和朴志晟窝在沙发里，两颗脑袋靠在一起不知道在看什么，大概是明天电台的台本。他们贴得很近，黄仁俊几乎是缩在忙内怀里。

李帝努探过头去，想参与进宇宙人的茶话会。当然，能把这两个人分开就更好了。黄仁俊没理解他的意图，以为李帝努是馋他手里的糖，抬手给他喂了几口，就将袋子整个塞给他。

李帝努又哼唧了几声，没人理睬。沙发不算大，他硬是挤出了个位置，找了个舒服的姿势窝着打游戏。

“午饭，不吃吗？”

问话穿透厮杀声，那人问了两遍，第二遍提高音量，但并没有不满。李帝努抬头，同黄仁俊亮晶晶的眼睛对视，才知道是在问他。

“吃。”

“要吃什么呢？”

黄仁俊划着屏幕，对着app里的美食一通乱点。

“披萨披萨～”朴志晟说得极快，并且富有节奏。

“拉面拉面～”

罗渽民拿娇嗔的语调跟朴志晟一起唱，熟练地报店名、套餐和口味。

“都点都点。”

黄仁俊好脾气的全加入购物车，抬头给李帝努一个问询的眼神。

“我都可以。”

李帝努眯着眼，给了个他自认为乖巧的答复。

黄仁俊手指停了一秒，不再继续问了。

“从昨天开始是仁饼了。”

黄仁俊按着肚子，将手伸出去。李帝努低下头，无论如何都掩饰不了笑意。

“仁俊尼，作为我的酒友……”

告白被紧急喊停，他们录了好几遍。休息的间隔黄仁俊又在数落李帝努，对方只是低着头听他骂。

“仁俊……”李帝努摆弄着衣角，这是件极容易叠出褶皱的衬衫，又容易被抚平。

“不是仁饼吗？”

黄仁俊没看出他低落，还在开玩笑。

李帝努将手放在他的胃上，抬头去看他的眼睛。

黄仁俊将他的手扒拉走，“没事了，现在没事了。我只是有些困了。”

“真的没事了？”

“真的。”

如果不是随处架设的摄像机和无处不在的视线，李帝努想将人揽入怀中，告诉他其实并不需要一个人承担那么多，即便这种事情自己做得也不算好。

黄仁俊在他的委屈脸上小小捏了一把，李帝努脸上没什么肉，手感并不好。

导演举着喇叭再次召集成员们录制，他们一前一后从暗处走出，回到灯光下。

  
//  
明明出门时还是小布丁，回来后就变成了粉樱花。  
黄仁俊欢快的在李帝努面前转圈，尚且蓬松的短发在空中飞舞，连发根都是浅浅的粉。李帝努心疼黄仁俊脆弱的头皮，又不能否认这确实是个美丽的颜色。

黄仁俊固执的兑现了那晚的对话，去怀念短暂的春天。

他们好像又重新回到春天。

但李帝努想告诉黄仁俊其实这个春天并不短。

他们回归了，拍了许多物料。那些影像会准确记录那时每分与秒，它们的存在绝不会被连绵不断的雨抹去。

查天气预报变成了一件严肃的事情，结果是心情的衡量标准。

又是雨天，李帝努丢下手机。望着屋子里不受天气影响的人。

黄仁俊在喝水，他喝得急，透明液体顺着嘴角溢出滑落，同汗水混到一起。随后空瓶身扭曲到最大程度，塑料被捏得咯吱作响，在下一秒突破空气落到垃圾桶里，结束了它的使命。喝过水的黄仁俊满血复活，揪着李东赫玩复仇游戏。

练舞时，李帝努在走位时突然贴到黄仁俊身上，用最快的语速留下一句话。这活像演什么特务片。填满耳朵的音乐也不能盖住情报交换，湿热的呼吸将话语送进黄仁俊耳中，挠得他心痒痒。

他说他想吃葱饼。

黄仁俊快乐的神经被这要求压垮了。他错了太多动作，被弟弟们闹着下楼去便利店跑腿。

黄仁俊认命的提上外套出门去。他刚走到电梯口，有人追了出来，伸手搭上他的肩膀，喘着气说要和他一起去。

明明一分钟前还瘫倒在地板上，现在却精神了起来。黄仁俊不想李帝努失去宝贵的休息时间，要将人赶回去。与此同时电梯到达，李帝努自顾自走进去。

“是我的错嘛。”

他这么解释。

今天的电梯下降得好像尤其慢，封闭空间的空气都要凝固了，能够听到呼吸在铁箱里回弹。李帝努拿小指勾他的拇指。黄仁俊手指触电般蜷缩起来，又放松下来，有些无奈的盯着没事人一样的家伙。

“Jeno呀……”

“嗯？”

“没什么。”

到达一层时黄仁俊烫手一样甩开李帝努的手，装作急着展开雨伞的样子。

“你没带伞吗？”演完了的黄仁俊看着两手空空的李帝努发问。

“啊，我忘记了。”

“这把伞也不大呢。”

黄仁俊撑开伞，对着幕布似的雨水皱眉。

原本远离的身体在走出门的瞬间自动贴到一起。黄仁俊没让他拿伞，固执的抬高手腕，让本来累得要命的李帝努走在他右侧。李帝努半眯着眼睛，迈着错乱的脚步摇摇晃晃地向前走。黄仁俊总觉得他下一秒就会摔倒。

“你昨晚睡得很迟吗？”黄仁俊忍不住问道。

“是这样。”李帝努回答得也直接。他用力拍打着脸颊，好让自己再清醒些。

“少打游戏吧。”

“怎么还这么冷啊。”李帝努心虚着转移了话题，但确实总有冷风灌进他的鼻子。

“你穿少了。”

黄仁俊试图延续训话，没注意到脚下突然转变材质的地面，重心不稳得踉跄了一下。李帝努手快的将人搂进怀里，又被飞快挣脱。

不被伞面眷顾的身体被迅速打湿，水在棉质衣物上蔓延扩散。李帝努又去牵他的手，想将他赶快拉回来，却被立刻避开了。黄仁俊眼里满是警告的意味，眼眶微微湿润，像是在承受什么难以言喻的压抑。

爱意似乎只能在黑暗里表达，无论是哪种爱。

李帝努苦笑了一声，指着路上搀扶着走过积水路面的行人。“你看。”接着再次伸出手摊开。

怒气冲冲的双眼开始动摇，黄仁俊在李帝努无奈的眼神里突然意识到这其实是个坏习惯。

他们躲在镜头的背面，躲在房间里，躲在暴风雨中。

现在是暴风雨。

他钻回伞下，将手伸过去。宽厚温暖的手掌将他的手包裹住搂在怀里。

他们小心走过水洼，朝便利店赶去。

“明天天会放晴吗？”

“大概。”

-END-


End file.
